


Don't die on me

by fyreuk



Category: Mianite - Fandom, the realm of mianite
Genre: F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Vomit, cancer mention, i actually was going to post this but i only just remembered a few months later, there's no cancer rlly it was just mentioned in the prompt, this was originally posted on tumblr, woopsssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreuk/pseuds/fyreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: "Prompt: someone's got cancer, and they aren't as good at hiding it as they think they are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't die on me

**Author's Note:**

> didn't do cancer so I did the flux flu instead

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m FINE, please just leave-”

“We’re not leaving you fucking puking everywhere! Seriously, we need to see what’s wrong with you.”

“It’s just vomit, calm down…”

“IT’S PURPLE! THAT’S NOT NORMAL. I HAVE NOT HEARD OF ANY ALCOHOLIC DRINK THAT MAKES YOU PUKE PURPLE SHIT!”

“Tucker…” Sonja growled out, she was leaning against the bathroom sink - spitting out a distasteful purple goo from the aftermath from a sudden fit of vomiting. She has not been well these past few days, and she’s been trying to hide it ever since. Her bladder has been going, and she has been visiting the bathroom more often because of the disgusting, jelly liquid that was coming out of her mouth.

She has been trying to hide it, yet she has been unsuccessful. She has made excuses of ‘alcohol poisoning’, potion errors and people just pranking her. But the others have been growing suspicious when the puke has been continuously purple and that none of them admitted to pranking Sonja at all with anything of a substance that does this to her.

Of course, Sonja knows nothing about this. Apart from it’s a very rare disease from the growing taint, formerly known as ‘The Flux Flu’ in ancient books she’s borrowed from Dagrun’s library. She thought from one simple book that it would pass off, but no - it’s cure was extremely rare to find and dangerous to wander outwards from the Realm to get the cure. It’s been getting aggressively worse every minute that passes by and it’s been becoming more a struggle to hide it from everyone else.

Sonja hasn’t asked any of the Gods about it, nor did she dare try to think about asking. Her God Mianite was suspicious enough, and didn’t technically follow his ways in this dimension - nor was he hardly around. Dianite was the complete opposite, and plus he was a Spirit - what can he do? Ianite isn’t her God and she has better things to do then care for her brother’s follower.

It was heavy weight on her shoulders, she has tried medicines to numb the pain and to at least calm the effects down. But it’s only worked for around half an hour, and it would only get even worse. So she gave up, and pretty much prepared for the worse.

But Sonja never thought of a coming out, that she’s fucking dying. That she’s being eaten up by this pretty much impossible-to-cure disease, that she has been lingering around with it for the past week without telling anyone. Especially to her love.

“Sonja, please - let me take care of you.” Tucker was generally concerned for her now, her skin was cold as ice and paler than ever. Veins turning purple as well as the back of her neck was showing visible signs of crusty taint and zits of violet puss. It was disturbing how fast it took her over, and how it was only SHE would have the luck of a plant the opposite of a four-leaf clover.

“I- I just- I swear I’m… fine…” Sonja choked out, suddenly getting a wave of coughing fits.

“I’m going to try and find what’s wrong with her, see if I have anything back at my place to help her.” James called out, beginning to step foot outside the door before he was stopped by Sonja’s calling.

“You can’t help me!”

“I- What do you mean?” James asked curiously.

“…I- the…”

“Sonja, please- Tell us what the fuck’s wrong with you!” An undead monster came out from the other room, his voice boomed through the room before walking towards his sick friend. Tom called out again: “I mean, you’ve been isolating yourself in that house for a few days now - and you look like you have fifty million illnesses at once!”

“IT’S THE FLUX FLU, OKAY?!” Sonja suddenly screamed out, the raise of her voice affected her throat and sent her to more fits of coughing. Causing her to vomit even more into the sink, everyone else but one man in the room looked confused at what it is.

“What’s… What’s th-”

“It’s an extremely rare disease caused by the Taint,” A suited figure finally spoke out from the back of the room, his red glasses was fixed to his nose before he pushed them up properly to a better position: “it’s a very dangerous illness that can cause trauma to the brain, amnesia, serious bladder infections, liver infections - hence the continuous vomiting - and rotting skin. I researched it accidently when we were making the Ethereal Blooms back then.”

Jordan breathed in before stuttering: “It… It can cause permanent death.”

“WHAT? Why didn’t you tell us about this?!” Tucker looked heartbroken, that his love could pass away at any moment.

“I was scared! I was scared to severely worry you all or put you all into danger!”

“We are worried! What would happen if we found you lying dead in your house with no explanation?! Jordan, is there a cure for it? Please tell me there’s a cure!” James whined at Jordan for an explanation.

“There… is, but…”

“But what?! Tell us!”

“…It’s a flower that’s EXTREMELY rare to find, more rarer than the disease itself.”

“Fuck… FUCK! DAMN IT!” Tom punched the wall aggressively before murmuring under his breath, walking up and down the floorboards in panic: “Why- where can it be found? Where?!”

“I-In the Twilight Forest! But it’s really dangerous out there!”

“Who fucking cares? If there’s a chance we can get Sonja back to normal health!”

“It’s no use… I’ve already l-looked up when I can die, I’m already a week in and- and…”

“And…?”

“…I could die tonight.”

The room fell depressingly silent. Sonja just looked down at the purple liquid in the sink below her in shame, she should have kept her mouth shut. She should have left when she had the chance.

“Baby… Baby?”

“What? What is it, Tucker?!”

“…I can’t lose you.”

Sonja looked up next to her, her expression falling short to a very depressing state. A sobbing Tucker was looking at her, not looking at her with disgust, or anger - but absolute pain and angst. She could feel tears falling down her cheeks as she whimpered quietly, Tucker pulled her into a tight hug and she almost instantly fell into Tucker’s grip.

Tonight wasn’t a good night, for anyone at all.

Sonja practically looked asleep when she passed away that night, they all stayed up to grief and say their goodbyes to her. They all shared stories together, how they met, their best moments, their worst moments… It was all nostalgic. But they all knew that they would be losing somebody. Somebody close to them.

Somebody who they deeply loved.

 

 

 

OMGitsFirefoxx was consumed by The Flux Flu.


End file.
